Fixing A Sapphire Heart?
by Maymist
Summary: May lost her best friend and he died... However, her memory was taken away from the boy that killed her best friend... May loved her best friend... Can Drew fix her heart? She only remembers her friend and not the rest of her pass... Contestshipping.


___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That brunette girl rushed threw the squeaking dirt threatening her name. Feeling the pouring rain rushing down, wetting her outfit. Her green bandanna was swaying wildly with the wind. Her hair was soaked. Her sapphire eyes filled with tears. Running down along the path of the forest, hearing the thunder screaming and crashing down to the ground. She panted. _It's coming! It's coming! He's coming! _

The girl ran faster. Suddenly she came to a stop and gasped. She was at the edge of the cliff. She trembled timidly, as her sapphire eyes scanned the forest, searching for her predator because she was the prey.

_" _Trying to run away again? _" _A voice snickered. A boy with black hair and red eyes came out of the shadows. He was wearing a black sweater, while his face was pale, along with his white shorts.

The girl winced, knowing that the boy looked like her emerald hair rival. _Same face... Same eyes.. Same hair... Same everything! But color! _Were the girls thoughts.

_" _You know it's pointless. Your so called boy friend is dead_... _Thanks to me. Hehe. _" _He smirked.

The girl sobbed, _" _Stay away! _" _She screamed.

_" _Give up. You know how it's going to end. You want to be with your best friend don't you? Then why don't you join him in the other world, eh _" _He smirked, as the girl could see his fangs.

_" _I'll never agree to you! Never forgive! Not what after what you did to all those people! The town! My home! My family! My best friend! _" _The girl yelled.

_" _Your lucky I spared you threw all those years. Your even lucky I let your best friend live. However, he didn't even live in your home town, so it doesn't matter. He found you, alone and helpless and got you a family_... _I hope you had a happy nine years with him, Sapphire. _" _The boy chuckled.

_" _He was so stupid, jumping in and saving you from myself stabbing you. What a stupid boy, he gave up his life for yours. _" _He snickered.

The girl sobbed, as she felt the tension in her body go up. Feeling those tears rush down her cheeks.

_" _Don't talk about him! You jerk! _" _She sobbed.

_" _It's hard to believe that he's was from the same planet as I. Hehe. I was always stronger, you both were very strong as a team. _" _The boy couldn't stop chuckling.

The girl cried, _" _I_.._I'm going to kill you! _" _She screamed.

_" _How naive. You know, that I'm the one who is going to kill you. _" _The boy closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

_" _However, I'll be nice. I'll give you a few more years to live. You have to keep your clan alive, don't you? Your the last one left, Sapphire. _" _He turned around.

_" _Princess Of Sapphire_... _That's your true name_... _However, I'm deleting your memory of everything. _" _The boy said, he snapped his figures.

Everything went blurry for the girl, as she fainted and collapsed. The boy walked away into the shadows.

_W..Why do I see this light? Am I finally waking up now? _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_" _Ugh! Why do I keep having that annoying dream every night?! _" _A frustrated brunette girl muttered, getting out of her bed. She had just awoke, smelling pan cakes her Mother was making down stairs.

She heard a knock on her door, _" _May! Your food's ready! _" _Her little Brother stated.

Yes, this girl name was May. She was a Pokemon Coordinator who loved entering Pokemon Contests. She had just finished the Jhoto Region and now is heading towards Sinnoh. Along with her rivals; Harley, Soledad and Drew of course. She was four-teen and wearing her emerald outfit.

However, she has not won a Grand Festival yet. Yet again, Soledad had won. The top two in the finals was Drew against Soldedad.

May sighed, getting up from her bed. She looked at a picture of her and this boy with a similar hair style to hers, except his hair was spiked up in the back, however didn't show up in the front. He had fangs, while his eyes were yellow. He died along time ago_... _May eyes trembled, as she put the picture down. It was a child hood memory of them two when they were both about four years old, playing alongside a river.

May can't remember how he died. All she remembers is how he had a heart attack. May's been miserable with out him. He was always there for her, no matter what. He even beat up the people that even attempted to hurt her. He was her first friend, and saved her from her pain. They meant when they were four years old. However, his death was when May was about eleven years old.

His name was Danny_... _

He was strange as well, May knew he was an alien and couldn't tell anyone. How could she not though, when he can teleport, make anything he wants to appear, he would fly, he had great strength, basically he could do what ever he wanted. He was a very moody person. He could be happy one minute hugging May, while the next he could be serious. He also seemed to flirt with her as well, tickling her, he held her chin to make her look into his yellow eyes and he kissed her by accident at a party. Truth was, Danny loved her_... _May loved him back_.._. But now she doesn't know what to do_... _May cried and cried, and the tears never stop no matter what. At a time, she wanted to commit suicide to be with him. She couldn't though, for some reason_... _

He staid in a coma in the hospital when May held his bleeding body. He was put in their for about a few months. When he awoke, he told his best friend May, that he was going to die in two months. He had already told her that he loved her, however he did not want her to love him, because he knew it would hurt her, if she knew he was going to be gone. Besides, he didn't want May to go threw so much pain, of his absence. May had even offered giving blood, but he shook his head. Nothing could be done, so he died at the end of the second month, due to too much lost of blood_..._

Danny, still watches May. Sometimes May thinks she sees illusions of him, when it is really him, in spirit form.

May sighed, as she ate her pancakes. _" _Thanks Mom. _" _She giggled.

_" _I better get going. _" _The brunette stated, getting up from her chair.

_" _We are all going to miss you May! _" _Her Mother sobbed, hugging her daughter.

_" _I'll miss you guys too_..." _May muttered, hugging her Mother.

_" _Remember May, if boys do anything to you, they get the cook book, got it? _" _Her Father said.

May laughed, she smiled. _" _Okay, okay, Dad. I know. _" _

_" _Bye May! _" _Max said smiling.

_" _Good bye everyone! _" _May said exiting her house waving to them. She tighten her green bandanna and ran off.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking along the forest path calmly, thoughts filled her mind. _Wonder where Drew is... _She thought as she put her hand to her chin, she giggled.

_" _Hehe. Well if it isn't May. _" _A familiar voice called, May saw a jade hair boy looking at her, with his emerald eyes.

_" _Drew! _" _May winced. _That was fast... _She thought.

_" _Drew? What are you doing here? _" _She asked innocently.

_" _Uh, I've been traveling for about two days now, I was back home here in Hoenn. My home town is farther from yours, smart one. _" _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _What ever!! I don't care! _" _She huffed crossing her arms, she started to walk pass him.

Drew snickered. _" _Giving up? Already? _" _

_" _Nope. I just don't have time to deal with you right now. _" _May said with a smirk, she felt good with replying with a smart comment.

_" _Now your stealing my lines May? You little stalker. _" _Drew smirked.

May clenched her fists, _" _How do you always have a come back for everything?! _" _

_" _Uh, hello. Wake up May. This is me we're talking about. _" _Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

_" _Yeah_... _What ever_.." _She muttered, trying to walk away from him.

The jade hair boy then grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

_" _W_.._What are you doing? _" _May questioned with a slight blush.

_" _It seems there was a trap you were about to step on. Good thing I saved you with my awesome skills. _" _Drew said flipping his hair.

_" _Butthis is no time for playing around though May. Looks like your being watched. _" _Drew stated, with a serious look in his eyes.

_" _W_.._What_..._?_" _

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Okay, I've been always scared to write this story, because I thought it was stupid. I had this planned for like three years now, and I've finally decided to write it... I need feed back, because I really don't think this story is good. I have everything planned. Please tell me what you think by reviewing this story. I'm going to update if I get reviews that want me to continue. If not, I won't update. Because I have no idea if people hate this story or like it T-T This also is going to have a lot of May and Drew romance in here, maybe along with a few conflicts and funny stuff? lol. Please review. Thanks for viewing. ^-^  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_


End file.
